Naranja Atardecer
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El ocaso podía ser un tiempo melancólico... o divertido, siempre y cuando lleves la conversación por el lado correcto.
Naranja Atardecer.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Toshiro mientras contemplaba con ojos nostálgicos al sol ponerse en el horizonte.

Hinamori a su lado lo miró con curiosidad mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de sandía. Él no había tocado el suyo, eso era raro.

-¿Todo está bien, Shiro-chan? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo tu sandía?- inquirió curiosa y un poco preocupada.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya.- fue todo lo que dijo sin siquiera mirarla, sus ojos pegados a la puesta de sol.

Momo hizo un mohín. ¡Él siempre era tan frío con ella! Ni siquiera una visita a la casa de su amada abuelita lo ablandaba…

La idea había sido revivir los viejos tiempos para relajarse un poco y visitar a la abuela, pero Hitsugaya parecía cualquier cosa menos relajado. Se notaba distraído y ausente. Aun cuando estaban haciendo una de sus cosas favoritas, comer sandía durante el ocaso, no era capaz de concentrarse en la situación, su mente estaba en cualquier lugar que no sea allí y ella no podía hacerlo hablar al respecto.

-Vamos, dime que pasa.- insistió pero el albino no pareció ni escucharla. Bien, plan B. –Shiro-chan…- hizo un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Él la miró alarmado. -¡Se supone que hay que pasar tiempo juntos y ni siquiera me hablas!- sollozó hipando levemente. -¡Ya no me quieres! ¡WAA!- las lágrimas salieron desbordantes de sus ojos.

-¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento!- le puso una mano en el hombro. -¡Hablare contigo, de acuerdo!- cedió y Momo cantó victoria en su mente. Ja, ja… Shiro-chan era un gran ingenuo.

-¿Realmente?- lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, lo que quieras.- asintió vigorosamente.

-¡Bien, entonces te perdonó!- sonrió completamente alegre, su llanto en el olvido mientras el menor la fulminaba con la mirada. –Ahora, cuéntame qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído.- lo miró atentamente.

-Bueno…- suspiró resignado, sabiendo de ante mano que ya no podía zafarse. –Hay una chica…- sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que Hinamori había visto nunca mientras observaba su sandía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

¿Una chica? Oh. Santos. Cielos.

-¡¿Shiro-chan ya tienes novia?!- ¡vaya! Recién estaba entrando en la pre-adolescencia y ya con una noviecita… ¿quién lo diría? -¡Aww, eso es tan tierno!- se lo imaginó todo rojo tomado de la mano con una niña de su edad, ¡adorable!

-¡I-idiota! ¡¿Q-quién dijo algo sobre una novia?!- rugió furiosamente sonrojado. Momo solo rió. –S-solo es una chica… ¡del mundo de los vivos, por cierto!, que es mi amiga a la que desde hace mucho no veo, ¡solo eso!-

-Y que te gusta.- lo miró con picardía.

-Y que me gusta, si… ¡espera, NO!- ahora la mayor estaba prácticamente destornillándose de tanta carcajada al ver su rostro rojo y tan gracioso. ¡Por eso le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con Shiro-chan! A su modo era muy divertido. -¡Te dije que solo es mi amiga y… y…!...- Momo frenó sus risas al ver sus ojos recuperar su tinte melancólico mientras volvía a mirar el atardecer bañando el cielo de tintes anaranjados. –Y la echó de menos…- admitió claramente avergonzado, evitando su mirada.

La teniente mordió su sandía y escupió una semilla.

-Si tanto la extrañas… ¿por qué no vas a verla?- el capitán Ukitake controlaba esas cosas, y dudaba que no le diera su autorización.

-Es que ella es de la ciudad de Karakura.- resopló. –Tenemos prohibido ir ahí hasta que Kurosaki Ichigo recupere sus poderes.-

-Oh…- ahora entendía todo. –Lo siento, esperó que puedas verla pronto.- no pudo hacer más que darle sus buenos deseos.

-Sí, yo también.- finalmente le dio un mordisco a su sandía, sin dejar de mirar la puesta del sol de esa manera tan extraña.

Sus ojos parecían inusualmente… cálidos… como nunca se los había visto, al mirar el naranja atardecer.

-¿El atardecer te recuerda a ella?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Hitsugaya torció la boca.

-En una que otra cosa, sí… Es extraño, cuando la conocí solía mirar el atardecer y pensar en nuestros viejos tiempos… y ahora que los estamos reviviendo, solo puedo pensar en Kurosaki…- suspiró pareciendo hablar más para sí que para ella.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?- pestañeó.

-Kurosaki Karin, es el nombre de mi amiga, es su hermana menor.- dio otro mordisco a su sandía y escupió una semilla, Momo se alegró de que no fuera a ella como cuando era un pequeño malcriado adorable.

-Oh, ¿así que el atardecer te recuerda a ella porque su pelo es naranja como el cielo?- indagó inocentemente.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Ella no tiene el pelo naranja como su hermano estúpido!- denegó un poco demasiado a la defensiva, como si comparar en apariencia a la chica que evidentemente le gustaba con Kurosaki Ichigo fuera el peor de los crímenes.

Hinamori solo siguió riendo por el resto de toda su tarde-de-comer-sandía.

¡El contenido de aquella conversación iba a ser su material de burla por años!

Fin.

Holis! :D

Aquí otro fic de contrabando ahora q my mom está trabajando e.e Espero que les haya gustado! n.n

Los personajes de Tite!

Bueno, este es el ultimo fic de la tematica de colores... ¿qué? Nadie noto que estaba haciendo fics con tematica de colores? xD

Página en BLANCO, Gato NEGRO, Té VERDE, Príncipe AZUL, Ojos ROJOS, Tintura ROSA, La Cosa GRIS, Vestido VIOLETA, Flores AMARILLAS, y por útlimo este, NARANJA Atardecer :3

Fue divertido xD Me gusta hacer tematicas con los titulos porque normalmente me ayudan a escribir cosas más rapidas y cortas uwu

Hasta el momento he hecho tematica con el ABC, con las estaciones y ahora con los colores... tengo algunas otras tematicas para hacer pero las guardare para despues y veré si ya puedo traerles las continuaciones y pedidos n.n

Bien, me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
